Hell and Damnation
by Gadrielle
Summary: Voilà deux ans qu'Hermione Granger a disparue ses amis ne savent pas ce qui lui est arrivée et la pense morte. Mais la jeune femme revient bien vivante mais avec un bébé dans les bras. Ses amis se posent des questions. Mais elle ne semble pas vouloir leur répondre.Quand ils lui apprenne qu'ils sont devenus amis avec Drago Malefoy et sa bande, la jeune femme est stupéfaite...
1. Prologue

Hello everybody! Voici une nouvelle fic rien que pour vos beaux yeux! Oui Mesdames! J'espère que vous aurez plaisir à la lire comme j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire! Je suis pour le moment bien avancée dans l'histoire et ne compte pas l'abandonner cette fois ci. J'attend donc avec impatience vos Reviews :D. Soyez sincères surtout! Mes propos ne sont de pas de choquer, mais de distraire ;)

**Disclaimer:** Tout l'univers appartient à notre grand Manitou, j'ai nommé JK Rowling bien sûr!

Cette histoire se situe Post-Poudlard, notez qu'en plus du Drama/Romance il y aura une note d'humour.

Trêves de blablatages! Je vous laisse lire. Bonne lecture &amp; Enjoy!

**(Don't forget REVIEWS)**

* * *

**Prologue**

«Courir. Ne pas se retourner. Courir toujours plus vite. Oh par Merlin pourquoi faut-il que ça m'arrive toujours à moi ?»

Elle courait de plus en plus vite dans cette vaste forêt noire, ses poumons s'étaient transformés en brasier et sa vision se brouillait de plus en plus. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle voulait juste s'arrêter. Advienne que pourra.

Après tout sa vie était maudite depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Alors à quoi bon continuer ainsi ? Non. Elle ne devait pas. Elle devait penser au bébé qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Elle refusait de sacrifier se petit ange pour sa misérable vie. Son enfant, son tout petit... Il était tout ce qu'il lui restait à présent. Ils devaient s'en sortir ! Elle voulait que son bébé passe son deuxième Noël avec ses amis à elle. Il n'avait pas encore connut cela le pécédent Noël, rien que cette idée lui insufflait un courage hors norme digne de sa maison à Poudlard.

Tout bascula quand un sortilège lui heurta le dos et elle tomba lourdement sur le sol de la forêt. Elle ne connaîtrait pas un nouveau Noël. Ni elle, ni son fils qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps à présent.

« Je t'en prie Noah, tu dois survivre, je t'en supplie... » lui murmura-t-elle avant de perdre connaissance pendant une fraction de secondes. Elle réouvrit brusquement ses yeux en entendant des voix.

« Par ici ! Elle est tombée vite ! Dit l'une d'elle »

Elle sentit des pas se rapprocher progressivement avant de s'arrêter près d'elle. Elle sentit ses forces la quitter et murmura faiblement :

« Je vous en supplie, épargnez mon fils... »

L'homme eut un rire et lui répondit

« Ne vous en faites pas madame, vous êtes en sécurité vous et votre fils, je suis l'auror Shacklebot. »

La jeune femme murmura faiblement «Kingsley? … » avant de sombrer dans le néant.

L'homme fronça les sourcils à son prénom et appela une équipe de médicomages de Sainte-Mangouste.


	2. Chapter 1

Hello everyone!Comment allez vous? Moi je me les gèles j'ai plus de chauffage chez moi! J'écris donc avec ma couette sur mes pauvres petites épaules en écoutant Queen... J'adore ma vie.

Voilà le premier chapitre de ma fic. Je tenais juste à vous dire que dans les premiers chapitres l'humour serait plus à l'honneur que la Drama/Romance. Les chapitres sombres seront plus tard!

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews! Je compte sur vous pour me donner votre avis :)

Inutile de préciser que le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, bla bla bla...

Bonne lecture &amp; don't forget Reviews ahaha.

* * *

Chapter I

Faisant face à toute la famille Weasley et ses amis dans le jardin du Terrier, Harry Potter était songeur. Il avait comme une sorte de pressentiment qui lui tenaillait les entrailles. Il était toujours mélancolique quand ses amis étaient tous au grand complet. Tous sauf une personne, Hermione Granger. Voilà maintenant deux ans que la jeune femme avait subitement disparue sans explications. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire à l'idée qu'elle était sûrement morte à cette heure ci. Il regarda son meilleur ami Ronald Weasley qui s'empiffrait de petits fours et se senti vide. Car le Trio d'Or ne pouvait plus être sans leur meilleure amie. Ils étaient tous présents au Terrier ce jour là pour fêter son anniversaire. Mais voilà deux ans maintenant qu'il n'avait plus goût à rien. Les réunions comme celles ci lui rappelaient combien il n'avait pas assuré pour retrouver sa meilleure maie, ou tout du moins son corps.

« Elle nous manque tous Harry... Lui dit Ginny Weasley »

« Je sais Gin' mais je n'arrive pas à m'y faire. C'est tellement dur. »

« Je sais Harry, mais aujourd'hui c'est ton anniversaire alors sourit un peu et vient boire une coupe de champagne avec nous, Pansy est vraiment chiante quand elle est bourrée, gloussa la jeune femme. »

« Oui j'arrive, rit-il à son tour »

Il se dirigea vers son groupe d'ami et effectivement Pansy Parkinson ne tenait presque plus debout.

«Ron surveille ta copine bordel ! Elle est intenable ! S'exclama Blaise Zabini. »

« Rooooon ! Je veux un bisouuuu. Dit celle-ci. »

«Hé ! Je te signale qu'avant d'être ma copine c'est TA meilleure amie ! Rit le concerné»

« Touché ! Mais Drago est là lui aussi, alors je me lave les mains de cette lourde tâche ! »

« Je t'enmerde Zabini. Bouda Drago »

« Les garçons ! Un peu de tenue voyons ! C'est l'anniversaire d'Harry, alors pas de gros mots. » S'écria Mrs Weasley.

« Rho M'man quelle rabat-joie ! » S'exclamèrent les jumeaux Fred et George en chœur.

« Vous ça suffit hein ! Ne croyez pas que j'ai oublié la lettre du Professeur McGonagall ! »

Les concernés boudèrent. L'anniversaire d'Harry se poursuivit dans la bonne humeur jusque tard dans la soirée. Cependant un événement vint ternir ce cadre festif. Kingsley Shaklebot arriva avec l'air extrêmement mal à l'aise, oh certes il connaissait très bien la famille Weasley, il ne s'agissait donc pas du fait qu'il venait troubler la fête. Il s'avança en se tortillant les mains devant Le Survivant après avoir salué tout le monde.

« Bonsoir Harry, bon anniversaire... »

« Bonsoir Kingsley, merci. Euh... Tout va bien ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop... Il faut que tu vienne avec moi à Sainte-Mangouste, je crois que tu ne vas pas en revenir... »

« Quelqu'un est blessé ? Demanda-t-il en se levant d'un bond. »

« Euh... Oui mais ce n'est pas le plus... Intriguant. Suis moi, tu verras par toi-même... »

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers le grand noir après avoir salué tout le monde et leur promit de leur envoyer un hibou pour les tenir informés. Il saisit le bras de l'auror et ils transplanèrent dans le hall de Sainte-Mangouste. Harry se sentait de plus en plus mal Il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de ce sentiment de crainte qui lui tordait l'estomac. Kingsley l'emmena devant la porte d'une chambre et marqua un temps d'arrêt avant d'entrer, il se tourna vers Harry et lui dit :

« Je sais que ça va être un choc pour toi, comme ça l'a été pour moi, mais garde ton sang froid Harry. »

Le jeune homme acquiesça. Il pénétrèrent dans la chambre et Harry sentit ses jambes ne plus le supporter. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, il n'arrivait pas à y croire mais c'était bien elle. Elle qui était allongée dans ce grand lit où elle avait l'air d'une petite fille. Elle était pâle comme la mort et si l'on ne se fiait pas à sa poitrine qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration, on aurait pu croire qu'elle était morte.

Le Survivant se dirigea vers le lit de sa meilleure amie et se mit à pleurer en lui prenant la main. Il n'en revenait tout bonnement pas. Lui qui pensait il y a quelques heures de cela que la jeune femme était morte, était bouleversé. Elle avait l'air paisible, malgré les quelques hématomes présents sur son visage et sur ses bras, on devinait bien qu'elle avait subit de graves séquelles. Harry se tourna vers l'auror et vit qu'il était aussi bouleversé que lui. Il s'éloigna du lit d'Hermione après lui avoir donné un baiser sur le front. Il sortirent de la chambre et Kingsley arbora un visage encore plus grave que précédemment.

« Harry, il faut que tu sache qu'elle a eu beaucoup de chance. Si mon équipe et moi n'étions pas loin, je n'ose penser ce qu'il serait advenu d'elle maintenant. Cependant nous n'avons pas réussi à mettre la main sur ses agresseurs, nous faisons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour rattraper ces malfrats. Elle est sortie il y a de cela une demie heure du bloc opératoire. Je vais t'épargner les détails car je n'ai pas pu moi-même les écouter jusqu'au bout quand le médicomage m'en a fait part. »

« Vous savez de qui il s'agit ? Qui lui a fait ça ? »

« Nous avons une idée mais temps que les agresseurs seront en liberté nous ne pourrons pas la confirmer. Elle a dû subir les pires sévices qui puissent exister mais c'est une personne avec un courage de lion. Le médicomage m'a dit que normalement il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes pour qu'elle se réveille d'ici un ou deux jours. Je t'emmènerai le voir plus tard. Il y a autre chose que je voudrais te montrer aussi... Dit Kingsley en se massant la nuque. »

«Que se passe t-il Kingsley ? Dites moi ! »

« Suis moi ».

Ils se dirigèrent vers un bureau d'infirmière et Kingsley prit l'une d'elle à part pour lui murmurer quelque chose qu'Harry n'entendit pas.

Après cela il reprirent leur route jusqu'au bout du couloir et s'arrêtèrent devant une porte. Il pénétrèrent dans la pièce et Harry vit un petit berceau où un bébé avec des petites bouclettes blondes semblait dormir du sommeil du juste. Il fronça les sourcils en direction de Kinglsey mais celui ne répondit pas à sa question muette, au lieu de cela il l'emmena dans un coin de la chambre et lui dit :

« Ne crie pas Harry, ce petit avait besoin de sommeil. Ses forces étaient très basses. Cependant, Merlin merci, à l'inverse de sa mère il n'a pas connu de sévices physiques. »

« Mais pourquoi m'avez vous amené ici ? Quel est rapport avec Hermione ? »

L'auror prit une bouffée d'air et lâcha de but en blanc :

« C'est le fils d'Hermione. »

Harry sentit le ciel lui tomber sur la tête suite à la déclaration de Kingsley. Le fils d'Hermione ? C'était impossible ! Il reprit ses esprits et demanda à Kingsley :

« Comment s'appel t-il ? »

« Noah »

« Par la barbe de Merlin, je n'en reviens pas ! Et qui s'en occupe le temps qu'elle se réveille ? »

« Justement c'est ce que je voulais te demander... Les infirmières ne peuvent plus s'en occuper maintenant qu'il va mieux et qu'il peut sortir donc je voulais savoir... »

« Je vais m'en occuper. Promit Harry »

« Merci Harry, tu m'as semblé la personne la mieux placée pour cela vu que l'on ne sait pas qui est le père de cet enfant. »

« Attendez. Vous ignorez qui est le père de ce bébé ? Demanda Harry incrédule. »

« Oui. Elle était seule et vu qu'elle ne s'est toujours pas réveillée... »

« Très bien je vais le prendre avec moi au Terrier... Quand est ce que je pourrais le ramener ? »

« Je vais chercher une infirmière pour qu'elle nous le dise » Il sortit de la chambre laissant Harry seul avec le bébé. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard accompagné d'une infirmière qui se mit à battre des cils outrageusement quand elle reconnut Harry. Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bonsoir Mr Potter, comme je disais à votre ami, le petit ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller. Nous lui avons administré seulement une potion de sommeil et un calmant pour l'endormir. Je pense que d'ici une demie heure vous pourrez le prendre avec vous. »

« Merci, Madame. Répondit le Survivant. »

« Oh non c'est Mademoiselle. Gloussa-t-elle en sortant. »

« Bon. Nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre. »

« Je suis désolé Harry mais je vais devoir te laisser seul, un auror m'a envoyé un patronus pour me dire qu'ils avaient du nouveau concernant les agresseurs d'Hermione. Je te tiendrai au courant, promit. »

« Merci infiniment Kingsley. Je compte sur vous. »

L'auror quitta la chambre, laissant le jeune homme seul avec l'enfant. Celui-ci au bout d'un quart d'heure se mit papilloner des yeux, signe qu'il se réveillait. Harry se pencha au dessus du berceau et se mit à sourire devant le bébé. Noah se mit à gazouiller et Harry le prit dans ses bras, contrairement à ce qu'il s'attendait, l'enfant ne pleura pas du tout. Il fit une moue concentrée, exactement la même que sa mère, et essaya d'attraper les lunettes du jeune homme.

Après avoir rempli les papiers nécessaires, Harry transplana au Terrier. Il fut accueillit par ses amis, qui ne dormaient pas malgré l'heure tardive, seule Molly, Arthur et Sirius étaient montés.

« Harry ! Ça alors ! Comment vous avez fait pour faire un gosse aussi vite Ginny et toi ? Demanda un Blaise ivre. »

« Ta gueule Blaise, ronchonna Ron. Harry sait que s'il couche avec ma sœur je le tue, pas vrai Harry?Demanda Ron dans le même état. »

« Mais arrêtez un peu vos conneries les gars ! Vous voyez pas qu'il est blond ce gosse ? S'exclama Pansy la bouche pâteuse. Et puis il ressemble plus au gosse de Blondie. Hein oui Drago que c'est ton bébé ? » Le concerné pouffa et se mit à ronfler. Ginny qui était à peu près dans un meilleur état qu'eux se rapprocha de son fiancé.

« C'est qui ce bébé Hary ? Et qu'est ce qu'il te voulait Kingsley ? »

« Ginny tu vas pas en revenir. Viens allons faire un tour. »

Il s'éloignèrent vers le fond du vaste jardin et Harry se tourna vers Ginny les yeux brillants d'émotions :

« Hermione. Elle est revenue Ginny ! Elle est à Sainte-Mangouste pour le moment mais elle va bien ! »

« He...Hermione ? Elle est...vivante ? Oh Merlin Harry tu es sûr ? Tu lui as parlé ? Qu'est ce qu'elle t'as dit ?! »

« Calme toi Gin' ! Elle va bien, les médicomages disent qu'elle se réveillera demain, je ne lui ai pas parlé bien sûr. Mais les circonstances de son admission sont horribles. Elle a été agressée et ce petit que tu vois là... Et bien... C'est son fils. »

Un ange passa.

« Son fils ?! Par le caleçon de Merlin ! Et son père qui est ce ? Où est-il ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Elle était seule avec son fils. »

« Oh par Merlin Hermione... Mais que lui ont-ils fait ? » Elle se mit à pleurer en songeant à sa meilleure amie. Elle n'y croyait plus, elle la pensait morte, elle avait tellement honte d'avoir pu penser cela ? Seul Harry ne voulait pas y croire.

«Chut Ginny, elle va bien elle est en sécurité maintenant. Des aurors sont postés en permanence devant sa chambre et deux sont avec elle à l'intérieur. Ils ne peuvent plus s'en prendre à elle maintenant. »

« J'ai tellement honte d'avoir pu croire qu'elle était morte Harry... Et nous qui faisions la fête pendant qu'elle se faisait torturer. Quelle idiote je fais ! »

« Ce n'est pas de faute Gin' enfin ! Nous avons tous cru qu'elle était morte ! Le passé est le passé, elle va bien. Merlin merci. »

« Oui tu as raison. En attendant nous devons nous occuper de son bébé. Dis tu ne trouve pas qu'il ressemble à Drago ? Regarde il a exactement les mêmes yeux que lui. »

«Ne dis pas de bêtises Ginny. Viens, allons rejoindre les autres pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Il faudrait que tu ailles leur chercher des potions anti-gueule de bois. Gloussa le jeune homme »

« J'y vais ! »

Harry se rapprocha de son groupe d'amis et se racla la gorge.

« Réveillez-vous les alcooliques. J'ai quelque chose à vous dire. » Blaise se redressa d'un coup et se mit à courir autour du jardin en se déshabillant et en criant :

« LE SURVIVANT EST GAY ! JE LE SAVAIIIIS! ».

Le concerné grommela « n'importe quoi je suis pas gay, quel crétin. Et reprit plus fort : Blaise ramène ton cul ! C'est important ! »

« T'auras pas mon cul ! T'auras pas mon cul ! ». Tout le monde se mit à exploser de rire et à se rouler par terre.

« Putain au secours. Je déteste ce type ! Pleurnicha Pansy »

« Me revoilà ! S'exlama Ginny d'humeur joyeuse.» Luna se réveilla enfin et lui dit :

« Oh Ginny, tu as des joncheruines dans le cerveau !Fais attention tout de même, il ne va plus t'en rester après ! » Dit-elle sérieusement. Sa remarque eut le don de calmer Blaise qui se rhabilla aussitôt.

« Oui bien sûr Luna... Bon buvez ça. » Dit-elle en leur tendant les fioles de potions.

« Bon qu'est t'as à nous dire pour plomber l'ambiance comme ça le balafré ? »

« Va te faire foutre Zabini, répondit le concerné »

« Hé ! Y'a un gosse ici ! »

« Ouais, ouais. Justement parlons en du ''gosse''. Vous ne devinerez jamais qui est sa mère. »

« Moi je sais, moi je sais ! Se mit à piailler Ginny. »

« La ferme Weaslette ! » Dit alors Pansy

S'ensuivit un moment de pure réflexion intense où l'on pouvait presque entendre les rouages des cerveaux des jeunes gens.

« Je sais ! S'exclama soudain Pansy. C'est le fils de McGonagall ! »

« Pansy ? Tu te fou de ma gueule ? Tu le fait exprès n'est ce pas ? »

« Bah non de quoi ? Demanda-t-elle le plus normalement du monde. »

« Irrécupérable. Souffla Harry, exaspéré. Non ce n'est pas le fils de McGonagall. Son utérus ne doit plus exister depuis au moins 300 ans la pauvre femme. »

« Amen. »Dirent-ils en chœur.

«Non ? Vous ne devinez pas ? Tu ne diras rien Gin' !» Dit-il voyant que la jeune femme s'apprêtait à cracher le morceau.« Il s'agit d'une jeune femme très intelligente. » Dit-il énigmatique.

Ils se mirent tous à réfléchir dans un brouhaha joyeux.

« Moi je vous dis que ce gosse eh ben i'ressemble à Granger. »Dit alors Drago provocant un long silence. Harry ne put tenir plus longtemps.

« GAGNÉ ! » S'exclama-t-il provocant un fou rire du petit Noah. Seulement ses amis ne disaient plus rien mis à part Ginny qui sautait dans tout les sens comme une demeurée.

«Très drôle Harry, mais dis nous maintenant. »Demanda Ron. Voyant que son ami ne répondait il se leva en une fraction de seconde. « Par les couilles de Merlin ! Harry c'est une blague pas vrai ? Tu n'as pas encore pris ta potion, tu es encore bourré c'est pour ça que tu racontes des conneries, vrai? »

« Ta gueule Ronnie, laisse le parler » Dit sa sœur, provocant un fou rire de Blaise.

« Bon je vais vous dire quelque chose mais vous n'allez pas en revenir. Hermione est vivante. »

« QUOI !? »

« C'est quoi ces conneries ?! »

« C'est une blague?!» Dirent-ils en même temps se qui déclencha encore plus le fou rire du petit Noah.

« Fermez la ! »Leur dit Harry après leur avoir jeté un 'Silencio'. « Hermione est bien vivante. Elle est à Sainte-Mangouste en ce moment même. Elle a été agressée mais elle a s'en sortir ne vous en faites pas ! Ce bébé est son fils. Il s'appel Noah. » Il leva ensuite le 'Silencio'.

« Quand est ce qu'on pourra aller la voir ? » Demanda Ron.

«Demain Ron, mais il faudra y aller en douceur, ok ? »

« Pas de problèmes vieux ! »

« Bon nous ferions mieux d'aller nous coucher alors. Sinon Hermione risque de prendre peur en nous voyant. »

« Euh... Je suis pas sûre que Granger veuille nous voir nous pauvres Serpentard que nous sommes. »

« Ta gueule Malefoy, si on te dit de venir voir Hermione, tu viens voir Hermione. Capice ? »

« Euh Zabini, on a un problème v'la que le Weasley commence à te piquer ta langue maternelle. »

« Tu parles pas italien Weasley, alors tu la ferme ! »

« Okk, les gars allons dormir avant que ça ne tourne au bonne nuit tout le monde ! »

« Bonne nuit les gars ! »

« Faites de beaux rêves ! »

Ils partirent ainsi tous se coucher l'esprit joyeux, attendant avec impatience la journée du lendemain.

Le lendemain matin le Terrier se réveillait doucement mais sûrement. Molly comme à son habitude se trouvait devant les fourneaux pour préparer le copieux petit déjeuner pour toute sa famille et tout ses invités. Harry se leva le premier, il descendit le petit Noah dans les bras.

« Bonjour Harry chéri. Mais.. Qui est ce petit bout'chou que tu as là ? »

« Oh bonjour Molly. Et bien ce petit bonhomme s'appel Noah et c'est le fils d'Hermione. » Dit-il dans un sourire.

« Q..Quoi ? Hermione ? Mais...Mais c'est impossible voyons ! »

« Oh si je vous assure que c'est possible Molly. Nous allons lui rendre visite aujourd'hui à Sainte-Mangouste, vous voulez venir avec nous ? »

« Mais...Mais bien sûr que je veux mon petit. Et comment va-t-elle ? Que lui est-il arrivé ? »

« Elle a été agressée dans une forêt et Noah étai avec elle. Kingsley l'a retrouvée en poursuivant ces agresseurs. Ils ont eu de la chance. Tout les deux. »

« Par Merlin pauvres enfants... Ils sont sains et saufs maintenant. Je vais préparer des muffins pour Hermione ! Aux myrtilles ce sont préféré ! » S'exclama la matriarche.

« Bonne idée Molly ! »

Peu à peu tout le monde commençait à descendre pour prendre son petit déjeuner et le principal sujet de conversation était celui concernant Hermione.

« Tu crois qu'elle va être contente de nous revoir Harry ? » Demanda Ron en engoutissant un pancake.

« Je pense bien Ron, enfin j'espère. »

« Moi je pense qu'elle va pas vous reconnaître »Dit Pansy.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça Pans' ? »

« Bah parce que vous êtes encore plus moches qu'avant. C'est pour dire. La pauvre va tellement pas en revenir. Je la plains. »

«Hé ! Je suis ton petit-ami ! Je peux pas être moche !»

« Et pourtant si, t'es moche. » Répondit-elle en croquant son toast.

« T'es vraiment une garce Pans' ! »

« Moi aussi je t'aime chéri. »

« Taisez vouuuus ! J'ai encore la gueule de bois moi ! »

« La ferme Blaise. Bref il faut déjà établir qui entrera dans la chambre d'Hermione en premier. Nous ne pouvons pas y aller en même temps. Alors ? »

« Moi ! Moi ! Moi ! »

« Grrr elle me gonfle la rouquine. »

« Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la rouquine Blaise ? »

« Ouais je sais, je sais. Ta gueule. »

« Exactement ! Donc je disais, avant que ce trou de balle ne m'interrompe, je veux y aller en première. Après tout c'est ma meilleure amie non ? »

« Hé ! C'est aussi NOTRE meilleure amie ! »

« Oui, oui tais toi Ron. Alors Harry t'en penses quoi? »

« Et bien... Je pense que c'est une bonne idée que tu y ailles en première Gin'. Ensuite ce sera à Ron d'y aller,Molly, moi, Pansy, Blaise et Drago. »

« Hé attend un peu le balafré pourquoi je serais le dernier à y aller ? »

« Parce qu'elle te déteste. »

«Ça se tient. »

«Allez vous préparer pendant que je donne à manger à Noah. »

« C'est qu'il s'y connait notre pote Potty ! Vous attendez quoi pour faire des gosses tout les deux ?»

«Crétin. Tu as faim Noah ? »

Une fois les jeunes gens et Molly prêts, ils transplanèrent dans le hall de infirmières et médicomages écarquillaient les yeux devant un tel attroupement. Le médicomage chargé d'Hermione vint les voir avec de bonnes nouvelles.

« Bonjour à tous. Votre amie a eu beaucoup de chance. Elle avait énormément de plaies ainsi que d'importantes hémorragies internes. Les aurors nous l'ont amenée à temps. Nous avons réussit à stopper toutes les hémorragies et soigné quasiment toutes les plaies. Cependant nous n'avons pas réussis à effacer toutes les cicatrices dues à la magie ne gardera pas d'énormes séquelles mais elle est très affaiblie. Pour ce qui est des séquelles psychologiques je ne peux pas vous en dire plus. Il faut attendre qu'elle se réveille. Elle a subit énormément de violence. Elle ne va pas tarder à se ré vous pouvez aller la voir mais uniquement deux personnes à la fois. »

Ginny et Ron entrèrent en premier. Ils furent frappés par la blancheur de la jeune femme. Elle paraissait tellement fragile et faible. Ils s'approchèrent du lit et lui prirent chacun une main. La jeune femme commença à émettre de faibles râles quand elle se redressa tout à coup parfaitement éveillée.

« Noah ! Noah, où es tu ? »

« Calme toi Hermione, Noah est en sécurité. Il va bien ne t'en fais pas. » Lui dit alors Ron.

« R...Ron ? Ginny ? Mais qu'est ce que vous faites là ? » Demanda la jeune femme d'une voix rauque.

« Nous sommes venus te voir bien sûr ! »

« Par Merlin, je suis si contente de vous voir ! » Elle se mit à pleurer dans leur bras. « Où...Où est mon fils ? Je veux voir mon fils, s'il vous plaît amenez le moi. »

« Vas y Ron je reste avec elle. » Le rouquin sortit de la pièce et alla voir Harry qui s'inquiéta aussitôt.

« Ne t'en fais pas elle veut juste voir Noah. Je vais le lui amener. »

« Oh oui bien sûr. Tiens. » Il lui tendit le petit et Ron retourna dans la chambre de la jeune femme. Lorsque Noah vit sa mère, il lui adressa un sourire radieux.

« Oh mon trésor tu es là. J'ai eu si peur. Tu vas bien. » Dit elle en le serrant dans ses bras.

« Oui il va bien Hermione. Harry s'est occupé de ...Tu vas bien ? » Demanda Ginny.

« Maintenant oui. » Répondit Hermione en souriant à son fils à travers ses larmes.

« Bien on ne va pas t'embêter plus longtemps. On va chercher Harry et maman. »

« Vous reviendrez n'est ce pas ? » Demanda Hermione paniquée.

« Bien sûr Mione ! À tout à l'heure ma belle. »

« À tout à l'heure. »

Les Weasley sortirent de la chambre de la jeune femme en la laissant avec son fils. Elle était tellement heureuse qu'il ne soit rien arrivé à son bébé qu'elle le serrait presque à l'en étouffer. Alors qu'elle embrassait son fils, une tête brune passa sa tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

« Salut Hermione. On peut entrer ? » Demanda le Survivant.

« Oh Harry ! Oui, oui entre ! »

« Bonjour ma chérie ! Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir saine et sauve. » Dit Molly en serrant la jeune femme dans ses bras.

« Je suis contente de vos voir moi aussi Molly. »Répondit Hermione les larmes aux yeux.

Harry s'approcha de la jeune femme en se tortillant les mains. Il avait quelque chose à lui demander qui visiblement, était très difficile à demander.

« Hermione, je sais que tu dois être exténuée... Mais tu te souviens de qui était tes agresseurs ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Écoute Harry, je sais que ça va te paraître étrange mais non. Je sais juste qu'il s'agissait d'anciens mangemorts mais je ne connais pas leur identité. À part une personne. J'ai reconnu Bellatrix Lestrange. »

« Bellatrix ? Mais elle est censée être en dehors du pays ! Kingsley m'a dit qu'ils avaient perdus sa trace depuis la fin de la bataille. »

« Eh bien non, je ne sais pas comment elle a fait pour passer inaperçue, mais le fait est là. Quand aux autres je ne peux pas t'en dire plus... » Répondit la jeune femme dépitée.

« Ce n'est pas grave Hermione chérie le principal c'est que tu vas bien et ce petit ange aussi. » Rétorqua Molly en faisant des grimaces au petit.« Ah au fait Hermione je t'ai fais des muffins aux myrtilles mais Ron a tout mangé... »

« Ce n'est rien Molly. » Sourit la jeune femme.

« Hum.. Hermione je voulais te prévenir d'un autre chose aussi... »

« Oui ? Que se passe-t-il Harry? »

« En fait nous avons amenés d'autres... Visiteurs avec nous. Et je veux que tu mettes tout tes a priori de Poudlard de côté. Ce sont nos amis maintenant et j'aimerais que tu les rencontres. »

« De qui s'agit-il ? Ne me dit pas que c'est Goyle ?! Ou Malefoy ! » Déclara-t-elle.

« Pas spécialement... Tu verras par toi même. Je vais les se voit tout à l'heure, d'accord ? »

« D'accord... »

« À tout à l'heure ma puce. »

« Oui Molly. »

Les Survivant ainsi que Molly sortirent de la pièce laissant la jeune femme de nouveau seule. Dans le couloir ses amis attendaient avec impatience. Le seul qui redoutait cette entrevue était Drago. Il savait que la jeune femme ne serait pas vraiment contente de le revoir. Pansy et Blaise quand à eux jubilaient presque à l'idée de faire ami-ami avec Hermione. Harry leur conseilla d'aller doucement avec la jeune femme car celle-ci était très fatiguée.

« Ne t'en fais pas, on va pas lui sauter dessus. » Déclara Blaise en faisant un clin d'œil.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre de la jeune femme qui écarquilla les yeux en les apercevant. Elle n'en revenait pas de voir les deux anciens Serpentards dans sa chambre.

« Bonjouuuur ! Nous sommes contents de te revoir en vie Hermione. » Lui sourit Pansy.

« Oh euh bonjour. » La jeune femme ne savait que répondre à cela. Elle avait l'impression d'être partie une vingtaine d'années.

« Arrête de la faire chier Pans' tu vois pas qu'elle a peur de nous ? » Gloussa Blaise.

« Je n'ai pas peur ! »

« Bien une Gryffondor ça ! Peur de rien. » Marmonna Blaise.

« La ferme Blaise. Bien je sais que ça doit être plus que bizarre de nous voir ici, mais on est amis avec Harry, Ginny et Ronnie,enfin moi je sors avec Ron. » Ricana Pansy.

« Tu sors avec Ron ?! Wahou j'ai loupé plus qu'un épisode là ! »

« Ouais mais attend c'est pas le plus drôle ! Luna et Théo. » Répondit la jeune femme en hochant la tête d'un air entendu.

« Théo ? Théodore Nott ?! C'est pas un mangemort lui ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Charmant. » Répondit Blaise avec un air hautain.

« Non ce n'est pas un mangemort, pas plus que moi ou Blaise. Nos parents l'étaient mais pas nous. Sinon nous ne serions pas amis avec le balafré. Je te croyais intelligente Hermy. » Lui répondit Pansy d'un ton taquin.

« Ouais bon, j'ai du mal là mon cerveau n'est pas encore totalement connecté. Et euh... Vous êtes les seuls Serpentards à être venus ? »

« Non mais écoute là Pans' ! Elle prononce 'Serpentard' comme une insulte ! C'est plus que ce que mon pauvre petit cœur ne peut supporter. » Dit-il en portant sa main sur son cœur d'un geste théâtral.

« Tu me gonfles Blaise. Je sais pas pourquoi je suis amie avec une buse pareil. »Dit elle en secouant la tête. « non nous ne sommes pas les seuls. Mais on te laisse la surprise »

« Oui, oui. Allons lui dire de se préparer à recevoir le courroux Granger ! À plus Hermione.»

« À plus tard. »

Ils retournèrent dans le couloir où Drago faisait les cents pas en marmonnant des paroles inintelligibles.

« C'est ton tour Dragounet chéri ! » Dit alors Blaise.

« Ça s'est bien passé ? » Demanda celui-ci.

« Super mais je doute que ce soit la même chose pour toi. Courage mon lapin. »Déclara Blaise en donnant une tape d'encouragement sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

« Oh arrêtez un peu ! Elle va pas le bouffer. » Rétorqua Harry.

« Mouais je sais pas trop... »

« Bon j'y vais.. » Dit Drago.

Il pénétra dans la chambre de la jeune femme avec appréhension. Celle-ci était occupée à faire des chatouilles à son fils, Il se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence. À sa vue la jeune femme pâlit davantage.

« Euh salut Gran... Hermione. »

Elle ne pipa mot. Elle se contentait de le dévisager d'un air choqué sur le visage. Le jeune homme ne savait sur quel pied dansait avec sa réaction. Il doutait qu'elle ait réagit de la même manière avec ses amis. Alors il se rapprocha du lit d'Hermione lentement. Arrivé il se contenta de la regarder alors qu'elle n'avait toujours rien dit. Ne sachant que faire il se mit à caresser la chevelure blonde de Noah, celui-ci semblait apprécier le geste car il se mit à gazouiller.

Le jeune homme décida de briser ce silence pesant.

« Je vois que je ne suis pas le bienvenue ici... Je... Je vais te laisser te reposer alors... » Il se retourna pour sortir de la chambre quand la jeune femme sortit de sa torpeur.

« Attend ! »

Il se retourna de nouveau avec un air étonné sur le visage. Hermione se tortilla les mains d'un air gêné.

« Euh... Excuse moi, je...je suis juste étonnée de te voir ici... »

« Oh oui je comprends... Ne t'en fais pas je vais te laisser. »

« Non non ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ! Alors comme ça tu es ami avec Harry et Ron ? Bizarre. »

« Un peu ouais. » Dit il en lui souriant gêné. «On est même très proches. On passe notre temps ensembles. » Gloussa-t-il.

La jeune femme n'en revenait pas de la vision du jeune homme qu'elle avait devant les yeux. Elle qui pensait qu'il était comme son père... Il n'avait rien du petit prétentieux qu'elle avait connu à Poudlard, lui qui portait toujours un masque froid, semblait métamorphosé aujourd'hui. Elle le trouva même... beau. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée de son esprit. Non elle ne devait pas...

« Hum... Je voulais te dire... »Dit Drago.

« Oui ? »

« Si jamais tu es partante, nous habitons en colocation avec Pansy, Blaise et Ron. Donc si jamais tu veux venir habiter avec nous... L'appart est géant donc... Ce sera avec plaisir. » Lui dit alors le blond.

« Oh ! Oui avec plaisir ! Mais Je ne veux pas vous déranger avec Noah tu sais... »

« N'importe quoi ! » Dit-il en faisant un geste avec sa main pour balayer cette idée. « On l'adore ce petit, alors... Sauf s'il fait caca partout. Ça sera pas cool. »Gloussa-t-il.

« Non ne t'en fais pas, il va sur le pot maintenant. »Dit la jeune femme fièrement.

« Cool ! Bon je vais...y aller. À plus. »

« Attend ! Euh merci Malef... Drago. Merci. »

« De rien. » dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

La jeune femme était pantoise. Elle n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée que Drago avait changé. «Si différent de son père... » Pensa-t-elle. Elle sourit en se disant que peut être même elle pourrait devenir amie avec le jeune homme. Après tout les autres l'étaient bien non ? Elle s'allongea le cœur léger avec son fils dans les bras en attendant le médicomage.


	3. Chapter 2

Bonchoour... Je sais, je sais. Je me cache justement derrière les rideaux pour ne pas me faire balancer des tomates pourries sur la gueule. Je vous explique. Depuis 4 PUTAINS DE JOURS je n'avait plus Internet. Vous vous doutez bien que la vie était un véritable calvaire. J'ai bien crue qu'il ne me resterait pus de cheveux d'ailleurs. MAIS aujourd'hui tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Je vous poste enfin ce chapitre que vous attendiez tant (ou pas d'ailleurs).

Oh oui! Je voulais également revenir sur un point très intéressant que l'une de vous m'a fait remarqué. Dans le résumé il est écrit qu'Hermione est folle de rage quand ses amis lui disent s'être liés d'amitié avec nos charmants Serpentards. Je tenais à vous dire que je me suis mal exprimée, elle n'est pas folle de rage à cause de ça, au contraire. MAIS la véritable raison vous la découvrirez plus tard :)

Allez j'arrête de vous embêter et je vous laisse à votre lecture! (Don't forget reviews;) )

Bisous, bisous.

* * *

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'Hermione avait repris connaissance. Le médicomage lui avait alors fait quelques examens pour révéler une quelconque trace de magie noire, n'ayant rien trouvé il lui avait alors donnée l'autorisation de quitter Sainte-Mangouste à la fin de la journée. La jeune femme était alors allée passer deux jours au Terrier en compagnie de ses meilleurs amis ainsi que des quatre Serpentard. En se levant ce matin là elle se disait qu'elle avait beaucoup de chance d'avoir pu échapper à la mort avec son fils. Elle se liait de plus en plus d'amitié avec Pansy, Théo et Blaise. Ce dernier trouvait toujours le moyen de la faire rire et de lui faire oublier ses préoccupations. Seulement il n'y avait que Drago qui ne semblait pas disposé à se lier d'amitié avec la jeune femme. Elle ne comprenait pas cela. '_'Normalement c'est moi qui devrait le détester''_pensait sans cesse la jeune femme. Au début il ne montrait certes aucune hostilité, ni aucune insulte à son égard mais il était très froid.

En allant dans la cuisine du Terrier son fils dans les bras elle ne vit pas la personne devant elle, trop plongée dans ses pensées, et se heurta à un large dos. Elle leva les yeux et vit l'objet de ses réflexions. Drago.

« Oh excuses moi, je ne t'avais pas vu... » Marmonna-t-elle.

« Ce n'est rien. Tu... tu veux que je m'occupe de Noah pendant que tu vas déjeuner? »Lui demanda-t-il. La jeune femme s'étonna de ce brusque changement d'attitude mais accepta tout de même.

« Oui je veux bien, merci beaucoup... »

« Ne t'en fais pas va. Il a l'air de beaucoup m'apprécier ce petit monstre. »

''C'est bien ce qui me fait peur...''Pensa la jeune dernière remarque du jeune homme lui parvint soudain aux oreilles.

« Hé ! Mon fils n'est pas un monstre ! Et puis il t'aime bien c'est normal tu es gentil avec lui. » Lui sourit-elle tendrement.

« Euh ouais... Je vais te laisser tu deviens un peu trop guimauve pour moi là. J'espère que ce n'est pas contagieux. »Grogna-t-il.

« Idiot ! » S'exclama-t-elle faussement indignée en lui donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule.

Ils s'installèrent autour de la table remplie de victuailles. Après avoir dit bonjour à tout le monde, Hermione se mit à prendre son petit déjeuner avec appétit pour le plus grand plaisir de Molly qui trouvait qu'elle était trop maigre à son goût.

Elle se mit à regarder Drago qui donner à manger à Noah avec un sourire attendri.

''C'est fou ce qu'il _lui_ ressemble'' pensa-t-elle tristement.

Son fils ne cessait de recracher sa nourriture à la figure de Drago, à son grand dam et pour le plus grand plaisir de tout les autres.

« Tu devrais le remercier Dragounet chéri, tu es plus beau comme ça ! » Dit Blaise avec des manières efféminées.

« Ouais, ouais on t'as rien demandé la fiotte. » Grommela-t-il.

« Héééé ! Je suis pas une fiotte mon chou. »Répondit Blaise d'un ton dédaigneux.

« Ouais si tu le dis. »

« Papa ! »

Les occupants de la cuisine se retournèrent tous vers Noah avec des yeux gros comme des soucoupes. Pansy fut la première à réagir.

« Attend Drago, Noah t'as appelé ''papa'' ?! Ahaha ! »

« Noah chéri ? Tu peux redire ça à maman ? » Lui sourit Hermione.

« Papa ! »Répondit le bambin fier de lui.

« Oh non... » Gémit-elle

« Hum... Hermione tu ne veux toujours pas nous dire qui est son père ?... » demanda Ginny.

« Je te l'ai dis Gin' je l'ignore... » Répondit la jeune femme et fuyant le regard de sa meilleure amie.

« D'accord. C'est bien beau tout ça mais je ne suis pas ton père le calamar, ok ? »Dit Drago.

« Arrête Dragounet chéri ce petit t'adore. Laisse le t'appeler papa ! » Minauda Blaise.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée... » Décréta Hermione gênée.

Voyant son air mélancolique Drago s'empressa de lui répondre :

« C'est pas grave Hermione, tu sais ça ne me dérange pas... »

« Oooohh voyez vous ça ? ''c'est pas grave Hermione, tu sais ça ne me dérange pas '' » Jubila Pansy en imitant Drago d'une piètre façon.

« Tais toi Pans' tu vas pas recommencer avec cette histoire ? »

« Quelle histoire ? » Demanda Hermione en plissant les yeux.

« Rien du tout ! » S'empressa de répondre Drago gêné.

« Qu'est ce que vous cachez tout les deux ? »Demanda une Hermione plus suspicieuse que jamais.

« Mais rien Hermione ! Ah au fait avec Ginny on a prévu une séance shopping demain et il est bien sûr hors de question que tu rates ça. » Déclara Pansy pour changer de sujet.

« Je veux bien mais Noah vient avec nous alors. »

« Non laisse nous pouvons le garder si tu veux souffler un peu. » Répondit Drago en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« C'est gentil merci Drago... Mais je ne veux pas vous déranger... »

« Quand est ce que tu vas te mettre dans la tête que ça ne nous dérange pas du tout ? »

« Hé ! Minute Blondinet, toi ça te dérange peut être pas mais moi si ! J'aimerais bien pouvoir me bourrer la gueule à ma guise. » Rétorqua Blaise.

« Blaise, c'est moi l'alcoolique,alors tu la fermes. »

« Wahou ! Elle le reconnaît enfin ! Bravo Pansy chérie, c'est le début de ta guérison. »Dit Blaise en la faisant tournoyer dans les airs.

« Mais lâche moi triple buse ! Ron fais quelque chose ! Je vais te vomir dessus si tu ne me repose pas tout de suite Blaise ! »Gronda la jeune femme en agitant son index dans tout les sens.

Celui-ci la relâcha immédiatement et elle atterrit sur les fesses.

« Aieuuuuh ! Me suis fais mal!Ron fais moi un bisou magique sur les fesses ! » Pleurnicha-t-elle.

« Je suis tombée dans un asile de fous... » Marmonna Hermione en voyant Ron s'exécuter.

« Et encore tu ne les a pas vus bourrés. » S'amusa Drago.

« Bon nous disions donc, demain séance shopping entre filles ! » Pansy et Ginny se mirent à faire une danse de la joie des plus ridicules devant des garçons médusés.

La journée se passa tranquillement et tout les occupants du Terrier passèrent leur temps à faire des jeux de sociétés sorciers ou à jouer avec Noah, qui était ravi de se faire des amis.

Le soir venu à l'heure du dîner Severus Rogue ainsi que Remus Lupin et sa famille vinrent leur rendre visite. Le maître des potions qui même s'il ne le montrait qu'au travers de grimaces s'apparentant à des sourires, était ravi de revoir Hermione saine et sauve. Il prit même Noah dans ses bras, ce qui choqua tout le monde. Mais en même temps le bambin amusait la galerie en essayant de tirer les cheveux gras du professeur. Blaise et Ron s'en donnaient à cœur joie pour lui donner des conseils sur la façon de se laver les cheveux.

Hermione ne cessait de remarquer que Drago avait pleins de petites attentions pour elle et son fils. Ce qui lui faisait de plus en plus peur. Il ne devait pas s'attacher à Noah. S'il découvrait la vérité sur l'identité du père de son enfant il ne voudrait plus être comme cela avec lui. Elle décida donc d'essayer de l'éloigner petit à petit de son fils. Mais il n'y avait pas que cela qui troublait la jeune maman. Elle trouvait également que l'ancien Serpentard la regardait d'une manière assez étrange, s'en était presque dérangeant. Elle décida qu'elle parlerait à Ginny et à Pansy de cela plus tard. En pensant à Pansy, elle eut un sourire. Qui aurait cru que la bande des Gryffondors et des Serpentards deviendraient amis ? Elle non en tout cas. Elle appréciait réellement la jeune femme, elle qui pensait qu'elle n'était qu'une cruche sans cervelle, se trompait lourdement. Et elle avait tellement l'air amoureuse de Ron. Elle appréciait grandement Blaise qui était toujours d'humeur joyeuse, elle avait besoin de cela après toutes les épreuves par lesquelles son fils et elle étaient passés. Le seul avec qui elle pouvait discuter intellectuellement était Théo, c'était un jeune homme tellement brillant. Il était un peu introverti mais la jeune femme appréciait cela, étant de même nature. Elle aimait leur petites réunions à deux où ils parlaient uniquement des livres qu'ils avaient chacun lus et les commentaient. Elle n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée que Théo soit avec une fille aussi extravagante que Luna. Mais elle était heureuse pour ses deux amis, ils allaient si bien ensembles.

Quand vint la fin du dîner, Molly proposa à Hermione de garder Noah pour que toutes la joyeuse bande aille s'amuser dehors. Celle-ci accepta avec joie mais eut vite le sentiment de délaisser son fils. Molly étant mère elle aussi le comprit et la rassura vite en lui disant qu'après toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversés tout deux, la jeune femme avait bien le droit de s'amuser un peu. Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle était une mauvaise mère. Hermione sortit avec ses amis le cœur léger. Arrivés devant un bar tendance du Chemin de Traverse, Hermione sentit des papillons lui caresser le creux du ventre et ses yeux se mirent à briller.

« OH PUTAIN J'AI ENVIE DE ME BOURRER LA GUEUUUUULE ! » Hurla-t-elle.

Les autres se retournèrent vers elle d'un air ahuri. La jeune femme piqua un fard.

« Gné ? Qui êtes vous et qu'avez vous fait de Hermione Granger ? » S'exclama Ron.

« Oh ça va ! J'ai bien le droit de m'amuser non ? » Répondit-elle.

« La vache ! J'aime la nouvelle Granger ! Allez viens ma biche on va se mettre la murge du siècle ! » S'exclama Blaise en la portant par dessus son épaule comme un sac de patates.

« Blaiiiiiiise ! »

« Lâche-la Blaise, tu vas lui faire mal. » Répliqua calmement Drago. Pansy fit un clin d'œil à Ginny en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes d'un air éclatèrent de rire simultanément.

« C'est bon ma blondasse. Je vais pas lui faire mal oh. »

« Je vais bien ? Je vais bien. » Dit alors Hermione qui venait de poser ses deux pieds à terre et tâtait son corps à la recherche de la moindre égratignure.

« Mais oui Hermy chérie ! Allons nous éclater les copains ! » Répliqua Blaise en sautillant comme un gamin et en entraînant tout le monde dans le bar.

« Des enfants je vous jure. » Soupira Drago.

Ils s'installèrent autour d'une table et commandèrent des coupes de champagnes. Hermione qui avait perdu l'habitude de boire, était pompette au bout de deux coupes. « Pitoyable » disait Blaise. Pansy quand à elle semblait très bien supporter l'alcool. Après avoir ingurgité une bouteille de champagne à elle seule dansait une danse endiablée sur la piste sur un son des Bizarr's Sisters. Herrmione se demandait comment par Merlin elle faisait pour tenir sur ses talons hauts perchés. La brune se leva et se dirigea vers le dj pour lui demander de la laisser mettre de la musique elle même, il accepta gentiment. Elle donna alors un coup de baguette et un air de 'Footloose'* envahit la pièce. Elle se dirigea vers le centre de la piste sous les regards ahuris de ses amis. Quand elle se mit à danser vigoureusement un rock endiablé, elle entendit des sifflements de la part de ses amis. Pansy et Ginny, qui ne connaissaient pas la musique moldue, se joignirent quand même à elle après avoir mémorisées les pas. Elle ne s'était jamais autant amusée ! Les problèmes de ses derniers jours s'envolèrent subitement. Quand elle se heurta à un large torse musclé elle se retourna pour constater qu'il s'agissait de Drago. Il la regardait comme si elle était la huitième merveille du monde. La jeune femme sentit ses joues s'embraser. Il se mit alors à danser avec elle. La brunette ouvrit grand la bouche en voyant qu'il dansait comme un dieu. Elle le trouva tellement beau... Il avait les cheveux en bataille et ses joues étaient rosies par l'alcool, il avait l'air d'un enfant qui venait de se réveiller. La jeune femme rit de sa bêtise, la musique se termina et ses amis poussèrent des cris d'acclamations en lui demandant d'autres musiques moldues aussi rythmées. Elle fit donc une 'playlist' de ses morceaux préférés, ses amis étaient ravis. Drago revint lui demander une autre danse et elle se surprit à accepter. _''Ok, il va falloir que je me calme moi.''_ Pensa-t-elle. Le jeune homme semblait de plus en plus entreprenant, ce qui mettait Hermione mal à l'aise d'une certaine façon. Elle décida de prendre ses distances dès à présent. Elle retourna s'asseoir à leur table près de Pansy, qui était complètement ivre morte. Celle-ci remarqua la présence de la jeune femme et se redressa d'un coup, comme redevenue sobre par miracle. Elle lui adressa un sourire en coin et Hermione fronça les sourcils s'attendant à une remarque d'ivrogne. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand Pansy lui dit d'un ton naturel :

« Vous faites un très beau couple Drago et toi. »

« P...Pardon ? » Bafouilla Hermione.

« Tu as très bien entendu. Pourquoi tu ne lui donnes pas sa chance à ce pauvre chou ? » Demanda Pansy calmement.

« Non mais ça va pas la tête ou quoi ?! Je n'ai pas de chance à lui donner parce qu'il n'y a rien à donner ! Non mais vous êtes tous fêlés ma parole ! »S'exclama vivement la jeune femme.

« Écoutes Hermione, on ne se connait pas depuis super longtemps toi et moi, vrai ? Mais je connais Drago depuis notre plus tendre enfance et ce comportement qu'il a là avec Noah et toi, ce n'est pas le comportement du Drago que je connais. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça ! »

« Tu divagues Pansy, Drago n'en a rien à faire de moi et tu le sais très bien. Et c'est mieux ainsi. »

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Pour rien laisse tomber. »

« Oh non ma petite poule ! Tu as attisé ma curiosité alors répond moi ! »Déclara fermement Pansy.

« Grrr qu'est ce que tu es chiante parfois... Je t'ai dis qu'il n'y avait rien à ajouter à cela. Point à la ligne. »Répondit la jeune femme en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« J'en reviens pas. » Dit Pansy en secouant la tête de droite à gauche avec un air ébahie sur le visage.

« Quoi ? »

«Tu penses que tu n'as pas le droit d'être heureuse.C'est ça ? » Demanda Pansy sûre d'elle.

« Mais...Je...Tu... »

« Hinh. Je le savais. Tu sais, la plupart du temps les gens pensent que je ne suis qu'une pimbêche artificielle et sans une once d'intelligence. Certes je n'ai pas atterris à Serdaigle mais je sais me servir de mes yeux. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'es arrivé pendant ces deux dernières années et je ne le saurais peut être jamais. Pareil concernant les circonstances dans lesquelles tu as eue Noah. Mais il est hors de question que je laisse une de mes meilleures amies se laisser aller comme ça. Tu as autant le droit d'être heureuse que n'importe qui. » Déclara-t-elle sérieusement. « Bon je vais me chercher une bouteille parce que je sens que je n'ai plus aucune goutte d'alcool dans le sang. Et c'est hors de question ! » Répliqua-t-elle en se levant.

Hermione quand à elle réfléchissait encore aux paroles de son amie. Elle avait raison bien sûr, mais la jeune maman ne le voyait pas de ce point de vue là. Elle avait certes peur de s'engager ou de changer sa manière de penser mais de là à laisser ''une chance'' à Malefoy, ça non ! C'était impossible. Elle ne pouvait tout bonnement pas. Elle eut tout de même un pincement au cœur. Bien sûr elle appréciait réellement le jeune homme, il avait beaucoup changé depuis Poudlard et il portait beaucoup d'affection à Noah, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'imaginer ressentir plus que de l'amitié pour lui. Elle ne devait pas.Ça ne se faisait pas. Elle essaya de se convaincre que c'était mieux ainsi. Elle n'aurait pas le droit de connaître l'amour ou le bonheur. En tout cas pas temps que le père de son enfant se promenait impunément dans la nature. Elle ne devait prendre aucun risque. S'il la retrouvait en compagnie d'un autre homme,_surtout cet homme là_, il la tuerait ainsi que son fils, c'était certain. Et il était hors de question qu'elle mette la vie de son fils en danger pour des broutilles qu'étaient les sentiments.

* * *

La chanson 'Footloose' est de Kenny Loggins, j'ai découvert cette musique dans le fil éponyme. Regardez le il est top moumoute!


	4. Chapter 3

**Good Morning Viêtnaaaaaam!**_(hommage à Robin Williams)_ Pardon. Je ne suis pas folle vous savez! Je m'égare!

Bonjour à tous! Comment ça va bien? Moi bof hein... JE SUIS MAUDITE! Je vous jure c'est pas possible autrement hein!Le sort s'acharne contre ma pauvre personne! J'ai encore la grippe! Pouark.

Je m'égare encore. Donc voilà le nouveau chapitre, que j'ai mis même pas 30 minutes à écrire. Ouais sais je suis parfaite, que dis-je prodigieuse! (excusez moi c'est la fièvre... U.U)

Merci encore à toute celles (et ceux, qui sait?) qui m'ont laissée des Reviews; I'm sooo happy. Bon j'arrête de vous embêter plus longtemps et vous laisse à votre lecture!

**Enjoy &amp; Don't forget... Reviews !**

* * *

Le lendemain matin de leur soirée mouvementée, Hermione se leva avec un mal de tête carabiné. Elle avait décidément vraiment perdu l'habitude de boire. Elle s'étira dans son lit et se leva. La jeune femme se pencha au dessus du lit de Noah qui dormait encore à poings fermés et sourit tendrement. Elle décida de ne pas faire de bruit et de laisser son petit ange dormir encore le temps qu'elle prenne son bain mais avant tout il lui fallait une potion anti-gueule de bois. Elle se dirigea vers sa petite salle de bain privée et fouilla dans l'armoire à pharmacie à la recherche de la fiole. Après avoir bu sa potion elle se fit couler un bon bain chaud et se glissa dans la baignoire. Elle se détendit immédiatement. Cependant un étrange sentiment de mal être vint la perturber. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment mais ignorait pourquoi. Au bout d'une demie heure, la jeune maman sortit de son bain, se sécha les cheveux avant de les attacher en un chignon lâche. Elle s'habilla d'une jean slim noir qui moulait bien ses formes et un pull rouge. Elle se pencha au dessus du berceau de son fils et sentit son sang se vider de son visage. Il n'était plus là. Elle commença à paniquer et sortit en trombe de sa chambre pour se diriger au rez de chaussée. Elle se précipita dans la cuisine où Molly, Drago et Blaise discutaient joyeusement autour d'un café. Lorsque Drago aperçut le visage blême et les regards paniqués de la jeune femme il se précipita vers elle en la secouant pour qu'elle se calme.

« Hermione, que se passe-t-il ? Que t'arrives-t-il par Merlin, répond ! »

« Noah... Noah... Mon bébé... »Dit-elle entre deux sanglots.

« Où est-il ?! Hermione ! »

« Il a disparu ! Disparu ! Il me l'a pris ! Drago retrouve le ! Je t'en supplie ! »

« Calme toi Hermione ! On va le retrouver ! Blaise, réveille tout le monde ! »

Les deux hommes quittèrent la pièce laissant Hermione effondrée à terre. Molly s'empressa de donner un verre d'eau à la jeune femme et la prit dans ses bras pour lui murmurer des paroles réconfortantes. Mais la jeune femme n'en avait que faire elle voulait retrouver son bébé. Qu'on lui rende son enfant par Merlin ! Elle s'allongea à même le sol en position fœtale en appelant son fils encore et encore, dans une litanie. Pendant ce temps là tout le monde commençait à arriver dans la cuisine. Pansy et Ginny furent les premières à venir s'accroupirent près de la jeune femme pour la soutenir, en se lançant des regards chargés de douleur face à la détresse de leur amie.

Les garçons quand à eux fouillaient la maison de fond en comble pour retrouver le bébé mystérieusement disparu. Un vent de panique les secouaient, ils se demandaient comment quelqu'un avait pu entrer dans la maison qui était soumise au sortilège _Fidelitas_ et kidnapper un enfant. C'était tout simplement impossible. Qui aurait pu vouloir du mal à un bébé ? Se demanda Drago en entrant dans la chambre de Percy, inoccupée. Tout à coup il entendit des bruits de succion, il se pencha pour inspecter sous le lit et fut stupéfait. Noah était tranquillement allongé sur le ventre et rampait en tenant un objet das sa bouche. Le jeune homme soupira pour évacuer toute la tension qui s'était accumulée en lui. Lorsque l'enfant sembla remarquer sa présence il émit un gazouillement et lança un ''papa'' à l'intention de Drago. Celui-ci se mit à rire nerveusement. Il tendit le bras pour extraire le bambin de sous le lit, une fois cela fait il le prit dans ses bras et le serra à l'en étouffer. Noah se mit à rire inconscient du stress dans lequel Drago était jusqu'à présent. Le jeune homme se rua dans les escaliers et hurlait le nom de sa mère. Celle-ci se redressa brusquement et en voyant son bébé, elle se rua sur Drago pour les prendre tout deux das ses bras. Les autres poussèrent tous des soupirs de soulagement en voyant l'enfant sain et sauf. Hermione quand à elle n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de pleurer et ne relâchait pas son étreinte. Elle se mit à rire alors que ses larmes coulaient toujours abondamment sur ses joues.

« Mais où étais tu passé petit garnement ? Hein ? Ne me refais jamais plus ça !Tu m'entends ? »Dit-elle à travers ses larmes. Drago se pencha vers elle et lui essuya maladroitement une larme avec son pouce.

« Je l'ai retrouvé dans la chambre de Percy, sous le lit. Je ne sais pas comment il est arrivé jusque là. » Répliqua le jeune homme.

« Oh par Merlin, merci Drago, merci, merci ! » Dit la jeune femme en l'embrassant sur les deux joues à chaque mot. Le jeune homme sentit ses joues rosirent de plaisir.

« Oh bah... De rien... »Bafouilla-t-il.

Blaise émit un ricanement alors que Pansy et Ginny gloussaient toutes les deux.

Une fois le calme revenu et les tensions apaisées, Hermione se dirigea dans sa chambre son fils dans les bras, trop heureuse de le tenir de nouveau dans ses bras. Elle avait eu tellement peur que le père de Noah ne l'ai enlevé. Elle repensa à ce qu'elle avait dit quand elle avait retrouvé Molly et Drago dans la cuisine. _''J'espère qu'ils n'ont pas compris...''_ pensa-t-elle nerveusement. Elle pénétra dans sa chambre et se dirigea dans la salle de bain, son fils gazouillant dans ses bras. Elle fit couler un bain chaud, se déshabilla et en fit de même pour Noah. Elle plongea ensuite dans la baignoire avec son bébé. Celui-ci était ravi et secouait vigoureusement ses bras dans l'eau provocant un mini raz de marée autour de la baignoire. Hermione entreprit de laver avec tout l'amour dont elle était capable, Merlin qu'elle était heureuse qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé !

Une bonne heure plus tard alors que l'eau commençait à refroidir, elle sortit de son bain avec son fils, le sécha minutieusement et l'habilla d'un ensemble de Quidditch offert par Drago, la jeune femme sourit en pensant à cela. Il était tellement attentionné avec son fils et elle. Elle soupira en pensant qu'elle aurait été heureuse avec lui. Son fils dût ressentir son mal être car il se mit à l'observer fixement et fronça les sourcils dans une moue concentrée complètement adorable. Alors qu'Hermione tentait de chasser ses tristes pensées, elle sentit comme une onde de chaleur l'entourer. Elle fronça les sourcils en se demandant d'où cela pouvait-il bien venir. Quand elle vit son fils rire joyeusement, elle fronça davantage les sourcils ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. À ce moment là Noah tendit une de ces petites menottes vers elle et elle sursauta en voyant la main de son fils briller d'un lumière violette.

_''Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?!''_ Se demanda-elle. Elle se dit que son fils était bien trop petit pour que sa magie ne se manifeste déjà. Il fallait qu'elle parle à Severus !

Elle finit d'habiller son fils en vitesse, s'habilla elle même sans prendre la peine de se sécher les cheveux et descendit en trombe dans les escaliers, emportant avec elle son bébé qui ne comprenait rien à la situation. Elle entreprit de cacher sa main qui briller encore dans la manche de son ensemble de Quidditch. En arrivant dans la cuisine comme une furie, les autres se tournèrent vers elle la mine anxieuse. Ce fut Molly qui prit la parole en premier :

« Tout va bien Hermione chérie ? Noah va bien ? »

« Oui,oui Molly. Il faut que je vois Severus. Tout de suite. »

« Mais ma puce voyons Severus est à Poudlard, il assure ses cours à cette heure. »

« Peu importe, dites lui qu'il s'agit d'un urgence ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

« Une urgence ? Par Merlin, que se passe-t-il ?! »

« Molly s'il vous plaît ! Faites vites ! »

« Très bien, très bien ! » Répondit la matriarche avec empressement.

Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre et appela un hibou. Elle rédigea son message rapidement sur un bout de parchemin et le donna au hibou en lui intimant de faire vite. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers la jeune femme.

« Maintenant que c'est fait, tu peux nous expliquer ? »

La jeune femme, résignée saisit la main de son fils et la sortit de sa manche. Sa main brillait toujours vivement de cette lueur violette.

Les autres poussèrent des exclamations de surprise face à ce spectacle.

« Hermione, mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?! »S'exclama Drago.

«Je ne suis pas sûre, il faut d'abord que j'en parle avec Severus... » Elle poussa un long soupir et planta ses yeux dans les orbes gris de Drago. « Je crois que mon fils est un Soigneur... »

Ils se regardèrent simultanément en ce demandant ce que la jeune femme voulait dire.

* * *

Le Maître des Potions sortit en trombe dans la cheminée du salon. Le mot de Molly l'avait vraiment inquiété, il s'agissait de Noah. Le Professeur des Potions avait développé malgré lui une réelle affection pour le bébé. Alors quand il avait lu la missive de Molly, il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde et avait abandonné ses élèves en plein milieu de son cours.

En voyant tout le monde encerclé autour de Noah, l'appréhension lui tordit l'estomac. _''Merlin faites qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé de grave...''_ pensa-t-il.

Il racla sa gorge pour signaler sa présence et Hermione se précipita vers lui en lui mettant Noah dans les bras et en déblatérant un nombre impensable de mots sans le moindre sens.

Il souffla d'exaspération et lui somma de se calmer et de lui expliquer la situation.

« J'étais en train de l'habiller après son bain quand tout à coup il m'a regardée dans les yeux de façon très concentrée et sa main s'est mise à scintiller de violet. Je...je me suis sentie tellement bien par la suite. »

« À quoi étiez vous en train de penser ? » Demanda Rogue.

La jeune femme piqua un fard.

« Oh euh... au fait que j'étais triste...» Répondit-elle évasive.

« Mmh... Je vois. » Répliqua le Maître des Potions moqueur.

«Severus vous pensez que c'est ce que je pense que c'est ? » Demanda la jeune femme anxieusement.

« Sans aucun doutes. Mais je vais pratiquer des sorts de vérification, au cas où. »

« Et...euh... C'est de la Magie Noire ? »

« Non au contraire!C'est de la Magie Pure.» Pouffa-t-il. La jeune femme fut très étonnée de voir le Professeur des Potions sourire.

« D'accord allez y alors. » Dit-elle ne se tortillant les mains. »

Rogue passa une main au dessus du corps de Noah et une lumière rouge apparut à ce moment et encercla son fils et Severus. La jeune femme attendait le verdict même si elle savait qu'elle ne faisait pas erreur.

Le Professeur prit ensuite sa baguette magique et prononça une formule qu'Hermione ne connaissait pas. La lumière rouge disparue et il se tourna vers la jeune femme en acquiesçant. Elle soupira longuement.

Drago prit alors la parole :

« C'est quoi un Soigneur au juste ? »

* * *

Niark niark niark! Je sais je suis si crueeeelllle ahaha. Vous voulez connaître la suite? Simple comme bonjour! Reviews et le chapitre sera posté demain! (Anh la méchante elle fait du chantaaaaaage!) Bisous, bisous!


	5. Chapter 4

Salut mes fraises tagadas! Et Joyeux Nowel et tout le toutim!

Quoi? Comment ça ça fait plus d'une semaine que je n'ai rien posté? Ah oui merde... Bon ok, j'avoue je ne pouvais pas parce que j'étais en mission infiltration pour la CIA en Ouzbékistan et de ce coup là bah... beaucoup de boulot, mais vous savez ce que c'est hein! (Par contre si pouviez garder ça pour vous...) Quoi? Comment ça je suis un monstre sans cœur qui tue des innocents?! Mais non du tout mes amis. Je ne tue pas que des innocents... *pousse le dernier cadavre en date du bout du pied derrière le canapé*

Enfin bref! Je vous rassure je ne compte pas vous laisser sur votre faim et vous laisser sans suite! J'espère que vous allez tout de même continuer à lire mes fics, pas que je trime pour rien quoi... Quoique je suis sûre que j'aurais toujours une lectrice fidèle; ma tite timbrée de sœur (je t'aime chérie). Trêve de blablatage, je vous laisse lire and... vous savez comment procéder pour laisser des reviews (bien évidemment).

Tout schuss sur le disco!

* * *

Tout les occupants de la maison c'étaient réunis dans le salon pour entendre les explications du Maître des Potions. Hermione était en état de panique totale. Comment ses amis allaient prendre en compte le fait que son fils était différent ? Severus se décida donc à prendre la parole :

« Un Soigneur est une personne qui a des capacités exceptionnelles. C'est un être bon, calme, qui ne connait pas les émotions négatives, il est bon par nature, patient, honnête, pétri de compassion. La plupart du temps les Soigneurs sont des moldus qui ne se rendent pas du tout compte du pouvoir qu'ils ont. Mais être un Soigneur chez un sorcier est quelque chose de rare. De _très_ rare. Le Soigneur a des pouvoirs bien plus avancés qu'un médicomage dans notre monde. Il peut soigner des blessures bénignes comme des des blessures beaucoup plus grave par la simple volonté. Si vous vous retrouvez à côté de lui et qu'il ressent vos émotions négatives, comme la tristesse, l'anxiété ou encore la colère, il vous calmera par une simple pensée. »

-Et Noah est un Soigneur ? Demanda Pansy.

-Tout à fait Miss Parkinson. Répondit Severus.

Hermione appréhendait toujours la réaction de ses amis. Elle avait les mains de plus en plus moites. Un long silence accueillit la déclaration de Severus. Silence brisé par Drago :

« Mais c'est super !... Non ?... »

« Oui c'est 'super' comme tu dis Drago. Mais il y'a des sorciers peu scrupuleux qui veulent à tout prix avoir des êtres comme cela à côté d'eux. »

« Bon. Assez parlé ! » Décréta Pansy en se levant brusquement des genoux de son petit ami, le faisant sursauter par la même occasion. « Il faut qu'on aille préparer nos affaires pour retourner à l'appartement. Le pauvre à été laissé à l'abandon depuis bien trop longtemps. »

« Euh Pans', tu m'expliques le rapport là ? »Demanda un Drago totalement paumé.

« Aucun. Le bébé d'Hermione est un super-héro. Tout va bien. Après tout on voit ça tout les jours pas vrai ? » Répliqua-t-elle calmement.

« D'accooooord. Mais... »

« Pas de 'mais' Blondasse. On doit retourner chez nous. On a assez squatté comme ça. Et puis Hermione n'a pas encore vu l'appartement où elle va vivre, alors. Allez ! Hop, hop, hop ! Bougez vos grosses fesses ! »exigea la brune d'un ton autoritaire.

Tous se levèrent de peur de s'attirer le courroux de la jeune femme.

Ils se hâtèrent de préparer leur bagages dans la panique la plus totale. Pansy en bon chef tyrannique qu'elle était, veillait au grain en lançant des regards d'un froid polaire sur quiconque aurait la bonne idée de traîner la patte. Hermione tenant Noah dans ses bras, maudissait son amie au fur et à mesure qu'elle préparait ses bagages.

Une fois tout le monde prêt, ils prirent le portoloin pour leur appartement. Hermione partit tout de suite à la découverte de son nouveau foyer. Elle était émerveillée par l'espace de l'appartement et sa décoration. C'était tellement grand qu'elle se perdit deux fois. Elle retrouva son chemin et se dirigea vers ce qui lui semblait être les chambres. Elle les compta mentalement. Neuf chambres ! Rien que ça. Elle pénétra dans l'une des chambres qui lui sembla être une chambre d'amis vu le manque de personnalisation de la pièce. Elle aurait largement la place d'installer le lit de Noah et sa table à langer.

« Elle te plaît ? » lui demanda une voix. Elle se retourna brusquement pour se retrouver face à … Drago. La jeune femme perdit la parole et ses joues se prirent en une jolie teinte rosée.

« Oh. Euh...oui...elle est très jolie. » bégaya-t-elle.

« Tu peux la prendre si tu veux. Elle est libre. » dit Drago solennel.

« Ah bah merci... Je veux dire c'est gentil... Enfin... »

« Oui, oui j'ai compris l'idée. » s'amusa-t-il. « Tu devrais venir dans le salon, Pansy veut _encore _faire la fête. » il leva les yeux au ciel.

«Je vois. Elle ne se fatigue donc jamais ? » rit-elle nerveusement.

« Jamais au grand jamais. Cette fille est une véritable folle quand il s'agit de faire la fête ! »

« Bon et bien allons y alors. Je vais d'abord endormir Noah. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers le salon ensemble, Hermione qui tenait toujours Noah dans ses bras le sentit piquer du nez et eut un sourire attendri. Elle ne cesserait jamais de contempler son fils. En arrivant ils trouvèrent Pansy qui préparait déjà le terrain où la fête se déroulerait. Elle poussait tout le mobilier vers le fond du spacieux salon et le réduisait. À croire qu'elle préparait un champ de bataille. La jeune maman posa Noah dans son lit et jeta un sort d'insonorisation pour que le bruit ne le réveil pas. Elle retrouva Pansy qui donnait des directives aux autres tel un chef d'état dictatorial.

« Hermione chérie viens par là. » dit-elle a la jeune femme.

« Euh...oui ? »Demanda-t-elle incertaine.

« Alors l'appartement te plaît ? » Demanda Pansy d'une voix tout sucre tout miel.

« Euh oui. Pourquoi ? »

« Comme ça. Va te préparer pour la soirée et si jamais tu veux piocher dans mes vêtements, vas y fais toi plaisir mon chou. » lui répondit-elle d'un ton plus autoritaire.

«Merci Pansy. ».

Pansy s'éloigna d'elle et alla préparer les coupes de champagnes ainsi que les assiettes apéritifs. Abasourdie, Hermione se dirigea vers la chambre de Pansy qu'elle reconnut au premier coup d'œil tant la pièce était grande et dotée d'un immense dressing. Elle s'approcha de ce dernier et fit coulisser les portes. Elle resta clouée sur place tellement il y avait de vêtements, de chaussures, de chapeaux et de bijoux. Elle s'approcha d'un pas robotique vers le portant des robes et les caressa doucement de peur de les abîmer. Elle ignorait la dernière fois où elle avait porté une robe. Elle continua sa quête et trouva la robe idéale. Une robe Elie Saab longue, noire, sertie de cristaux tout aussi noirs et aux manches longues. Elle la décrocha du portant et faillit pousser un cri en voyant le dos de la robe. C'était un dos nu mais fait en délicate dentelle, elle se dirigea vers les chaussures et piocha une paire d'escarpins noirs d'à peu près quatorze centimètre de talons et dotés d'une semelle rouge. Hermione fronça les sourcils et se demanda comment Pansy Parkinson, sang-pure de son état pouvait connaître Christian Louboutin, un créateur moldu. Il faudrait qu'elle lui pose la question d'ailleurs. Elle se déshabilla et enfila la robe, en évitant soigneusement de regarder son corps trop longtemps, puis prit sa paire de chaussures de location. Elle fut au début étourdie car elle n'avait pas porté de talons depuis tellement longtemps.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain de son amie et se regarda furtivement dans le miroir. Elle fouilla dans les affaires de Pansy à la recherche de maquillage pour essayer d'avoir l'air moins fatiguée et abattue. Elle trouva rapidement l'objet de ses recherches et se maquilla légèrement. Du fond de teint, un trait fin d'eye liner noir, une touche de mascara et une pointe de rouge à lèvre carmin. Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir, se demandant comment par Merlin elle allait réussir à dompter cette crinière de boucles. Elle attrapa une élastique dans la boîte à maquillage de son amie, s'attacha les cheveux en une queue lâche et fit un chignon artistique d'où s'échappaient quelques boucles.

Plus ou moins satisfaite de son reflet la jeune femme se dirigea vers le grand salon où ses amis étaient déjà réunis. Leur réactions firent chaud au cœur d'Hermione. Seul Drago ne fit aucune remarque ce qui déclencha un pincement au cœur chez la jeune femme sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi. Tout à coup il se leva, posa son verre de vin blanc et se dirigea vers Hermione d'une démarche féline. Il se posta face à elle et lui donna un baiser sur le front. La jeune maman frissonna malgré elle tandis que Pansy et Ginny gloussaient.

« Tu es sublime Hermione. » souffla Drago d'une voix émue.

Les autres se rapprochèrent alors d'eux et firent une étreinte à Hermione qui restait dans un état second.

« Je vois que tu as flashé sur des vêtements de luxe ma chère. » dit Pansy d'un air hautain.

« Tu es magnifique Mione. » lui dit Ginny en l'étreignant.

« Merci les filles. Dis Pansy comment se fait-il que tu connaisses Louboutin et Elie Saab ? » Demanda Hermione toujours étonnée.

« Chérie, la mode n'a pas de frontières tu sais. Je connais tout les créateurs de mode qu'ils soient sorciers ou moldus. Mais je dois avouer que j'ai un faible particulier pour ses deux là. Ils ont des pièces qu'on ne retrouve pas chez les créateurs sorciers. » répliqua Pansy fièrement.

« Wahou je suis étonnée. » souffla Hermione. Pansy se mit à rire à gorge déployée. « J'ai dis quelque chose de drôle ? » s'enquit l'ex Gryffondor.

« J'ai l'impression que ça t'étonne que je connaisse des créateurs moldus, comme si j'étais une saleté de sang pur aux idéaux fascistes. » dit la brune en essuyant une larme dans le coin de son œil.

« Mais non pas du tout ! » s'exclama Hermione. « Je... je.. ça me fait bizarre c'est tout ! »

« Ne t'en fais pas Hermione, je plaisantais. Allez c'est parti mes chéris ! On les boit ces coupes de champagnes ou non ? » S'exclama Pansy en se déhanchant vers le bar.

La soirée battait son plein et l'ambiance était des plus joyeuse. Pansy avait réussi à faire une compilation de chanteurs moldus et sorciers sur un CD, ce qui se trouvait être au goût de tous. Hermione avait la tête qui tournait à cause du champagne, elle alla s'asseoir sur un des tabourets et souffla une fois assise. Elle avait perdu l'habitude de porter des talons et cela se ressentait maintenant. Elle se mit à observer ses amis a la dérobée. Ils avaient tous tellement changés, elle se sentit soudain étrangère à tout ça et une étrange sensation d'oppression la saisit brusquement. Elle se sentait mal. Très mal. Et elle ignorait pourquoi. Comme si un mauvais pressentiment la tenaillait. Comme quand elle avait cru perdre son fils. Elle savait que cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Puis tout à coup cet horrible sensation disparut comme elle était apparue. Brusquement. Elle revint à son observation et se focalisa inconsciemment sur Drago. À chaque fois qu'elle observait le jeune homme, Hermione se rappelait tout ces mois de tortures où elle était emprisonnée. _''Ce n'est pas de sa faute...'' _pensa la jeune femme. Elle sentit des larmes lui piquer les yeux. Elle ne devait pas pleurer ! Elle se l'était juré. Elle réussit non sans peine à retenir ses larmes. Elle allait se lever quand une main froide se posa sur son avant bras. Elle poussa un exclamation de surprise et attrapa sa baguette par réflexe.

« Du calme Hermione. C'est moi, Drago ! » dit le jeune homme en levant les mains devant lui.

« Oh. Pardon. Je... j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. »

« Ce n'est rien. Tu veux un autre verre ? » lui demanda-t-il poliment.

« Non merci . Je crois que je vais aller me coucher. J'ai un peu trop bu. » répondit la jeune femme en se massant les tempes.

« D'accord. Je vais prendre Noah, tu n'as qu'à avancer. »

« Merci Drago. »

Le jeune homme sentit son cœur faire un bond en avant. Il aberrait son nom. Le nom 'Malefoy' avait toujours été synonyme de cruauté et de stupidités sur la pureté du sang. Mais Drago n'en a jamais eu cure. Il voulait juste vivre sa vie tranquillement. Comme tout sorcier normal. Sans crainte, ni soif de pouvoir. Vivre simplement. Mais à chaque fois qu'il entendait la jeune maman prononcer son nom, murmurer son prénom, il ne le détestait plus. Au contraire, il l'adorait. L'entendre prononcer son nom sans aucune animosité, avec peut être même un peu de tendresse lui réchauffait le cœur. Plus que tout. Et ça, Drago en avait besoin.

Il se dirigea vers le berceau de Noah et saisit l'enfant adroitement et en douceur. Ce n'était pas son fils mais il l'aimait comme si il l'était. Il l'aimait car il était le fils d'Hermione. De sa main libre, il fit léviter le berceau du bambin vers la chambre de sa mère. Mais en arrivant dans le couloir où se trouvait la chambre de la jeune femme, Drago entendit un bruit de verre brisé. Il ralentit la cadence et s'avança furtivement vers la chambre d'Hermione. Il se figea en arrivant à l'embrasure de la porte. La première chose qu'il vit, fut des éclats de miroir brisé qui jonchaient le sol. Puis, Hermione. Elle était là. En sous-vêtements. Elle était là et elle pleurait en serrant ses bras frêles autour d'elle en se balançant d'avant en arrière. _''Merlin, pourquoi pleure-t-elle ?''_ se demanda Drago avec un pincement au cœur. Il s'avança prudemment de peur d'effrayer la jeune femme et s'arrêta brusquement comme électrocuté. Des marques horribles striaient son corps à l'accoutumée parfait. De grandes zébrures arpentaient son ventre et une grande partie de ses jambes. _'Quel monstre a put lui infliger de telles blessures ? Elle a dût tellement souffrir...''_

La jeune femme ne semblait toujours pas l'avoir entendu entrer, car quand elle vit le bout des chaussures de Drago, elle se releva vivement en se saisissant d'un drap pour se couvrir le corps. Mais le jeune homme avait déjà tout vu. Drago était encore plus pâle que d'habitude, si cela était possible. Tel un automate, il posa Noah qui dormait encore dans son berceau, lança un sort d'insonorisation et s'avança lentement vers la jeune femme qui était prise de tremblements. Il leva ses deux bras dans sa direction et sans un mot, prit la jeune femme qui était statufiée dans ses bras. À son contact la jeune femme éclata en sanglots.

« Chut... Je suis là Hermione. Plus personne ne te fera du mal. Je t'en fais la promesse. »

Les sanglots de la jeune femme redoublèrent et Drago resserra son emprise sur elle. Elle avait tellement besoin d'être rassurée ! Quand elle était revenue dans sa chambre pour se déshabiller, elle n'avait pas vu le grand miroir qui prenait toute la place sur le mur en face d'elle. Mais quand elle avait aperçut ses cicatrices, sa bonne volonté de s'empêcher de pleurer s'était ébranlée et elle avait craqué. Elle avait perdu confiance en elle en tant que femme et n'avait pas eu de rapports intimes avec un garçon depuis tellement longtemps... Hermione avait besoin de se sentir belle et désirée. Et elle refuserait toujours de se l'avouer, mais ce sentiment elle voulait le retrouver avec Drago. Elle avait tellement souffert pendant ces longs moments de captivité, humiliée, blessée, rabaissée plus bas que terre. Ses tortionnaires l'avait capturée dans le but de se venger de la chute de leur maître et elle, elle en avait payé le prix fort. Mais maintenant elle ne voulait plus y penser, elle voulait tout oublier. Même pour une seule nuit. _Alea jacta est. _Alors poussée par une force inconnue, elle trouva la force et le courage de lever ses yeux humides vers le jeune homme qui la tenait dans ses bras et qui la rassurait.

«Ça va mieux Hermione ? » lui demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

« ... »

« Tu...tu veux que je te laisse ? » demanda-t-il incertain.

« NON ! » hurla la jeune femme en agrippant encore plus sa chemise. Drago écarquilla les yeux, se demandant les raisons du comportement de la brune. Elle se mordilla la lèvre et souffla :

« Reste avec moi... s'il te plaît... » les mots avaient été prononcés de façon si basse que Drago n'était pas sûr de les avoir bien entendus.

« Quoi ? » demanda le blond la gorge nouée.

« Reste. » répondit-elle simplement. Il resserra alors davantage son étreinte et embrassant le sommet du crâne d'Hermione.

« Tu es magnifique Hermione. N'en doutes jamais. Je serais toujours là pour toi. À jamais. »


	6. Chapter 5

En se réveillant ce matin là, Hermione sentit une très agréable sensation au niveau de la taille. Elle papillonna des yeux et fut tout de suite éblouit par la vive lumière qui se diffusait dans la chambre. Elle finit par immerger totalement du sommeil et entendit un grognement qui la figea sur place. Bon. Il lui fallait faire le point au plus vite. Premièrement elle n'était pas dans sa nouvelle chambre. Deuxièmement, elle n'était pas dans son lit. Troisièmement, elle sentait deux bras lui enserrait la taille de façon possessive. Alors elle paniqua. Elle se mit à hurler comme une forcenée et se débattit dans tout les sens pour se défaire de cette étreinte absolument pas voulu. Elle donna une grand de coup de genou entre les jambes de son assaillant qui bascula du lit pour se retrouver le postérieur à terre. La porte s'ouvrit dans un énorme fracas en laissant apparaître Pansy et Ron.

«Quoi ? Qu'est ce que c'est ? Qui est mort ?! » s'exclama Pansy, vêtue d'un peignoir en soie, entrouvert laissant apparaître une nuisette couleur parme et brandissant sa brosse à dent fermement dans la main comme s'il s'agissait d'une arme.

Drago se releva difficilement en se massant son postérieur endolori.

« Personne n'est mort Pansy. Enfin sauf ma dignité peut être. » répondit-il en grimaçant.

« Oh. Si ce n'est que ça. » dit-elle en balayant sa main d'un geste désinvolte et en quittant la chambre avec Ron, lequel ne portait qu'un caleçon peu avantageux.

Drago continuait de pester en se mettant à marcher difficilement. Hermione reprit alors ses esprits et ses souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Et voilà que maintenant elle se sentait honteuse. Honteuse d'avoir réagit de la sorte face à son reflet, honteuse d'avoir demandé à Drago de rester avec elle et enfin pour ce qu'elle venait de lui faire. En le voyant grimacer une nouvelle fois, la jeune femme pinça les lèvres pour s'empêcher d'exploser de rire. Cependant sa conviction fut ébranlée au moment où Drago tenta de s'asseoir, elle explosa alors de rire. Elle n'avait pas rit depuis tellement longtemps qu'elle fut surprise d'entendre se son sortir de sa gorge. Drago se retourna brusquement en entendant le rire cristallin de la jeune maman, il ne l'avait pas entendue rire une seule fois depuis son retour. Pas une. Et il se mit à la détailler minutieusement alors qu'elle rejetait la tête en arrière pour rire à gorge déployée. Elle avait beaucoup changée depuis leurs années Poudlard, aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement. C'est pourquoi il la trouva plus belle que jamais. Un petit sourire imperceptible vint flotter sur ses fines lèvres. Il se redressa difficilement et se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers la jeune femme qui continuait de rire. Il se doutait qu'elle ne riait pas seulement de sa condition, elle devait évacuer tout le stress de ces derniers temps. Elle s'arrêta soudainement de rire lorsqu'elle sentit la présence de l'ancien Serpentard à ses côtés. Drago ne comprit pas pourquoi elle paraissait gênée tout à coup. Elle baissa les yeux sur ses mains qui tortillaient un fil imaginaire sur sa nuisette. Puis elle leva brusquement les yeux vers lui. Le jeune homme eut le souffle coupé par ce qu'il y voyait, son regard était vide, comme si la jeune femme n'avait plus aucun espoir d'être un jour de nouveau heureuse. Un voile de tristesse lui recouvrait la vue et Drago eut envie de la serrer dans ses bras et la réconforter.

« Je suis désolée Drago. » murmura-t-elle. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, peu certain de savoir de quoi elle parlait. Il opta pour la légèreté.

« C'est pas grave tu sais, ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne m'avait pas jeté d'un lit. »

Hermione esquissa un timide sourire.

« Non je ne parlais pas de ça. Je voulais dire je suis désolée pour hier soir. » dit-elle la gorge nouée.

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser tu sais. Ça nous arrive à tous d'avoir des coups durs. »

« En tout cas merci. D'être resté je veux dire. »

« Pas de quoi. »

« Bien. Je …Je vais voir si Noah est réveillé. » lui dit-elle en sortant de la chambre.

Elle sortit de la chambre en tentant désespérément de retenir le flot de larmes qui menaçait de jaillir de ses yeux. Elle ne comprenait pas son attitude. Hermione avait toujours été une personne forte qui ne demandait jamais de l'aide. Elle avait pour habitude de tout affronter seule sans pleurnicher. Quand lui arrivait d'être en mauvaise position, elle tentait par tout les moyens de s'y soustraire comme une grande sans l'aide de personne. En témoignait ses deux années d'absence où elle était définitivement seule, sans ses amis ni sa famille pour l'aider ou penser à elle. Pour preuve il la croyait morte. Hermione était reconnaissante à ses amis de faire comme si de rien n'était. Ils pensaient à son bien en faisant cela. Mais la jeune femme avait tellement besoin de soutien ! La seule personne qui semblait faire attention à elle était la dernière personne à laquelle elle aurait pensé. Néanmoins elle en était reconnaissante à Drago d'être là pour elle. Même si le blond ne parlait pas beaucoup, il lui témoignait son soutien au travers de regards compatissants. Et son fils. Il était tout pour elle. Elle donnerait sa vie pour lui. Elle donnerait sa vie pour le protéger de se renégat qui l'avait retenue prisonnière durant deux longues années dans des conditions abominables. Oh elle savait que tôt ou tard l'ancien Mangemort tenterait de la récupérer elle et son fils. Après tout ils avaient besoin d'elle et de Noah pour accomplir leur sombres desseins. Mais elle ne se laisserait pas voir cette fois ci. Non, plus jamais elle ne voudrait revivre ces deux années cauchemardesques. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre et entendit les gazouillements de son fils et se rapprocha de son berceau. Hermione le saisit et entreprit de la déshabiller pour lui faire prendre son bain. Elle se dirigea donc vers la salle de bain et donna son bain à son fils. Lorsqu'elle eut finit de le sécher et de l'habiller, elle revint vers la chambre où une chouette attendait à sa fenêtre. Elle déposa Noah dans son parc et alla ouvrir à l'oiseau. Elle se sentit soudain nauséeuse en apercevant le parchemin. Elle donna distraitement de l'eau à l'animal qui s'envola par la suite dans le ciel pluvieux londonien. La jeune femme avança mécaniquement vers son lit où elle s'assit, ne se décidant toujours pas à décacheter la missive. Elle finit par l'ouvrir, sentant le sang quitter son visage. Elle lut les quelques mots, l'air manquant de plus en plus dans ses poumons.

_Ma chère Sang-de-Bourbe, _

_Nous ne vous avons pas oubliés, n'ait crainte._

_Je récupèrerai mon dû, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. _

_Je te surveilles, je sais où te te cache._

_Ne te laisse pas aller. _

_X_

La jeune maman se sentit étourdie. Il n'y avait pas de signature mais elle savait de qui la missive provenait. Elle poussa un long cri inhumain et glissa du rebord de son lit jusqu'à atteindre le sol. La pièce tournait étrangement autour d'elle. Elle n'entendait plus les pleurs de son fils. Ni les voix qui retentissaient autour d'elle, elle était dans un état second et ne sentit même pas les ténèbres l'envahir quand elle s'évanouit.

Hermione se sentait oppressée, vidée de toute énergie. Elle essaya difficilement d'ouvrir les paupières mais celles ci restaient désespérément closes à son grand désarroi. Elle entendit différentes voix et en reconnue tout d'abord deux.

« Nous ne pouvons pas savoir de qui il s'agit Drago ! Alors le mieux serait d'attendre qu'elle se réveille pour qu'elle puisse nous donner des explications. »décréta le Maître des Potions.

« Pourquoi attendre ses explications ?! Nous savons très bien qu'il s'agit de Bellatrix ! »répondit Drago avec véhémence.

« Peut être mais nous ne pouvons pas nous avancer sur ce point. » soupira Rogue.

La jeune femme commença doucement à papillonner des yeux et tenta de les ouvrir à nouveau, les refermant brusquement à cause de la vive lumière.

« Elle se réveille ! » s'exclama Pansy.

«Très pertinent comme remarque Miss Parkinson. Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, nous avons des yeux. » lui rétorqua Rogue de sa voix traînante.

« Vous ça va la chauve-souris hein. »

« Vous allez pas recommencer tout les deux ! » leur répondit une voix qu'Hermione identifia comme étant celle de Ron. Il remarqua que sa meilleure amie les regardait avec de grands yeux bien ouverts depuis plusieurs secondes . « Euh Hermione ? » lui demanda-t-il incertain.

« Elle doit être sous le choc. » rétorqua Rogue philosophiquement récoltant ainsi un regard noir de la part du rouquin.

« Hermione ? Tu m'entends ? » demanda alors son meilleur ami. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Je... Vous avez lu le parchemin ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix incertaine.

« Oui, nous avons cru comprendre qu'il s'agit de vous et de votre fils, je me trompe ? » déclara Rogue. La jeune femme acquiesça.

« Hermione, tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps de... De nous raconter ce qu'il s'est réellement passé ? » fit Harry.

Voyant Hermione blêmir, Rogue s'empressa de se racler la gorge pour signifier son désaccord.

« Hum. Si Miss Granger ne se sent pas prête pour vous raconter tout cela, je ne crois pas que l'obliger résoudra quoique ce soit. »

« Nous ne l'obligeons à rien du tout ! »s'exclama Ron avec véhémence. « Mais vous avez lu la lettre non ? Ce sont clairement des menaces contre elle et Noah ! Et il est hors de question qu'il lui arrive quoique ce soit ! »

« Oh taisez vous Weasley, espèce de pruneau ! » s'indigna le Maître des Potions.

« C'est une insulte ça ? » chuchota Blaise à l'intention de Drago, récoltant ainsi un regard polaire de la part de Rogue.

« Bon ça suffit tout le monde. » déclara alors Hermione en essayant de se lever. « Si j'ai choisi de ne rien vous raconter c'est pour une raison. » dit-elle en regardant Drago de façon indéchiffrable. « Si je vous raconte quoique ce soit, je serais obligée de vous tuer par la suite. »

Cette déclaration jeta un froid inconsidéré sur la petite assemblée. Tout le monde se regarda alors avec un air affolé, semblant penser que la jeune maman aurait perdu l'esprit. Hermione quand à elle se retenait de rire. Elle décida de mettre fin au silence pesant.

« Je plaisantais hein. » Elle entendit les soupirs de soulagement de ses amis.

« Wahou j'ai vraiment eu peur hein. » s'exclama Pansy lâchant un râle de soulagement.

«Bien maintenant, Hermione, si tu nous disais ce qu'il s'est passé pendant ces deux années ? Tu n'es pas obligée de tout nous raconter tu sais... » répliqua Harry.

« Très bien... » soupira la brune. « Mais je vais nourrir mon fils d'abord. » dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Ses amis lui laissèrent alors le temps de nourrir Noah, attendant patiemment qu'elle daigne leur raconter son histoire. Tandis qu'Hermione donnait le biberon à Noah, elle se sentit angoissée à l'idée de devoir leur raconter la raison de sa disparition. Oh bien sûr, chacun savait qu'elle avait été enlevée mais ils ignoraient tous dans quelles conditions et pourquoi. Sauf le Professeur Rogue. Il avait encore sa couverture de Mangemort lorsque la jeune femme avait soudainement disparue. Il l'avait aidée du mieux qu'il pouvait au début de son emprisonnement. La jeune femme continuait de trier dans son esprit les informations qu'elle donnerait à ses amis. Elle ne pouvait pas tout leur raconter c'était certain. Une fois que Noah eut finit son biberon elle retourna dans la chambre où ses amis et le Rogue l'attendait patiemment. Elle sentit ses mains devenir moites. Elle s'assit sur le lit avec son fils calé dans le creux de ses bras et jeta un regard paniqué au Maître des Potions qui hocha la tête comme pour lui transmettre son soutient. Elle poussa un long soupir avant d'entamer son récit.

«En quittant Poudlard à la fin de la septième année, j'avais entrepris de prendre quelques temps de vacances dans le Sud de la France. Je voulais m'échapper un peu de l'après-guerre et je pensais que la Côte d'Azur était le meilleur endroit pour cela. » rit-elle nerveusement. « J'avais décidé de voyage de manière moldue, de ce fait j'ai réservé des billets d'avion. Le jour de mon départ, mon avion avait une heure de retard. J'ai donc essayée de m'occuper comme je le pouvais, en lisant quoi. Je suis allée aux toilettes peu avant d'embarquer. Et alors que je me lavais les mains, je l'ai vue. »

« Qui ça ? » ne put s'empêcher de demander Pansy.

« Bellatrix Lestrange. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me demander ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire dans un lieu moldue qu'elle m'avait stupéfixé. Je n'avais pas ma baguette à porté de main. La seconde d'après, avant que je ne puisse penser à quoique ce soit , elle nous avait fait transplaner. Nous nous sommes retrouvées dans une forêt assez lugubre. Et après quelques minutes, j'ai pu apercevoir un grand manoir. Je ne savais pas qui était le propriétaire. Quoiqu'il en soit, je n'ai pas pu me poser davantage de questions que je me retrouvais enfermée dans un cachot. Ça sentait la mort. J'ignore combien de personnes ont étés retenues prisonnières dedans mais c'était invivable. Quelques heures après mon arrivée, un homme cagoulé est venue me voir. Il ne m'a pas spécifié les raisons de mon emprisonnement bien sûr. »

« Qui était-ce ? » demanda à nouveau Pansy.

« Pansy ! Laisse la finir bon sang ! » grinça Drago.

« Désolée. » s'excusa la jeune femme.

« Où en étais-je ? Ah oui. Donc cet homme est venu me voir pour me torturer au début. Je ne sais pas de qui il s'agit. Il portait toujours un masque noir. Il m'a donc torturée pendant ce qui me semblait des jours, mais je ne peux pas l'affirmer avec certitude. Mais heureusement que Severus était là, du moins au début. »

Hermione laissa le temps à ses amis d'assimiler cette nouvelle. Il étaient tous stupéfaits et regardaient le Professeur avec des yeux ronds.

« Vous le saviez ! Vous le saviez et vous n'avez rien dit ! » brailla alors Harry.

« C'est moi qui l'ai fait promettre de ne rien vous dire. Nous avons fait un Serment Inviolable. » déclara alors Hermione en haussant les épaules avec nonchalance.

« Mais Hermione ? Pourquoi ? » demanda Ron ébahi.

« Je ne savais pas si je m'en sortirais alors je n'ai pas voulu vous faire de peine. » dit-elle d'une voix lointaine. « Maintenant laissez moi finir s'il vous plaît. » Reprit-elle d'une voix autoritaire. Elle marqua une pause comme pour voir si ses amis l'écoutaient. Voyant qu'ils attendaient qu'elle poursuive, elle reprit. « Donc. Au bout d'un long moment, il est revenue me voir mais cette fois ci avec un masque de Mangemort. Je savais donc à quoi me fier avec lui. Une fois qu'il aurait ce qu'il désirait, il me tuerait tout simplement. Au début il ne me posait que des questions futiles comment avions nous appris l'existence des Horcruxes par exemple. Ou alors comment les avions nous détruits. Enfin des informations peu importantes car Voldemort était déjà mort. De ce que j'ai pu comprendre, cet homme voulait ''perpétrer l'ascension du Seigneur des Ténèbres''. Je n'ai jamais pu en savoir plus. Au bout de quelques, cet homme à commencé a ... » La jeune femme s'était arrêtée et sa gorge semblait nouée. Ses yeux s'étaient mis à briller et l'air lui manquait de plus en plus. Drago lui saisit alors la main pour l'encourager à continuer. Comme s'il savait déjà ce que la jeune femme s'apprêtait à dire. « Il a commencé à me toucher. Au début il ne se contentait que de m'intimider, mais je ne pouvais pas savoir ce qu'il me voulait. Une nuit alors que j'essayais de dormir car Bellatrix m'avait rendue une petite visite de courtoisie. Il est entré et à tenté de me violer. Je ne me souviens de rien car je me suis évanouie. Ce qui m'a semblé être le mieux à ce moment là. Sauf que, surprise, au bout d'un certain temps il s'est avéré que j'étais enceinte. J'attendais Noah. Au début j'ai haït cet être détestable, mais je me suis vite faite à l'idée. Et j'ai aimé Noah dès l'instant d'après. Après tout il n'y était pour rien lui. Bref. Après à peu près deux ans de captivité, je me suis enfuie grâce à un coup de chance. Voilà, vous savez tout. »


End file.
